


平等交易

by pearlsea



Category: stray dogz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	平等交易

村山良树是第一次造访安藤的新办公室，一楼由餐厅改造来的场所几乎没有收拾，造型雅致的桌椅还在原位，缠着塑料花藤的白色吊椅落满灰，看起来萧条而滑稽。  
所以他见到安藤时甩下书包后的第一句话就是这个：“你怎么会选这样的地方啊？对于高利贷来说太浮夸了吧？”  
事务所的办公场所在二楼，宽大的会议桌尽头的扶手椅上坐着这里的主人，穿着一身黑色西装，燃着的烟夹在支起的手上。  
安藤吐出一口烟，总是显得轻蔑冷漠的脸一片烟雾缭绕，“说不上选不选的，生意需要，小鬼。”  
村山向他走去，一边打量这个会议室一样大的房间，视线扫过裸露在外的水管、在墙角堆成一堆的皮椅还有古典彩绘的屏风。  
村山用手撑着跳起来坐上了会议桌，“可是品味还是差。”  
安藤懒得理他，“说正事。”  
“当然是钱。”村山微微晃着腿，“这次也是20万？”  
安藤把烟叼在唇上，抽出钱包，从里面点出钞票，把整齐的一叠递到村山面前。  
村山笑着伸出手，“那就谢——”  
钞票在快被村山碰到的时候收了回去，安藤坐在那里，表情冷淡地冲他晃了晃手上的钱。  
“啊，是、是——”村山叹了一口气，从善如流地开始脱自己的校服，把外套扔在了空荡荡的会议桌中间，“总觉得自己像援交的高中生一样啊——”  
安藤将吸了没一半的烟嵌在烟灰缸边上，然后把那叠钱塞进了脱下的学生制服的口袋里。

村山跪在安藤身前时后者从会议桌底下摸出润滑交给了他，村山一边解安藤的皮带一边翻白眼，“为什么——会有你这样的人啊？在这种时候也这么懒吗？”  
“啰嗦，要钱的可是你。快点做。”  
村山瞪着他，隔着西装裤在安藤胯间轻轻咬了一口，听到安藤轻轻抽气的声音，才得意地把手伸下去脱自己的裤子。  
自称是高中生的青年像一只磨牙的小兽，在敏感部位的布料上又蹭又咬，手指上沾了润滑剂，挤进自己身后开拓。  
很快，被弄湿的胯间变得鼓胀，村山抬眼去看安藤，对方垂着头喘息，黑发下犀利的眉眼染着魅惑的潮红。  
“唔哈~”村山重重地舔了一下，换了一口气，冲安藤咧开嘴笑，“怎、么样？马上就变成一副想要的样子了嘛，忠臣哥哥？”  
明明手指还塞在自己后面为被进入做准备，村山脸颊泛红笑得一脸挑衅模样。  
安藤嗤笑了一声，伸手解掉村山一直戴在额前的头巾，把他遮到眼睛的刘海撩开，拿掌心蹭他的额头和发根。  
“唔……”村山舒服地仰头喘息，不自觉地收紧身体把含在后穴的手指进得更深。  
“起来。”安藤拍了一下他的头顶，把扶手椅往后推了一点，自己也站起来。  
村山甩甩头，起身时把下半身的衣物脱了个干净，只剩下上身的蓝色格子衫。  
“怎么做？”他环视四周，“地上、沙发上还是桌子上？先说好我不要站着，累死了。”  
“桌上。”安藤利落地决定，一边脱下西装外套，领带也灵活地用一只手抽掉。  
村山爬到桌上面向安藤的方向坐着，滑到腿根的润滑有些打湿了桌面。  
“有这样的地方还真是方便啊。”村山仰躺下来，两只手伸开还碰不到桌沿，“忠臣呐，在这里做过很多次了吧？和你那个帅哥忠犬。”  
“和你没有关系。”拉开村山光裸的双腿，火热的硬物抵住了湿滑的穴口，安藤一点一点推进村山的身体里，“现在在这张桌子上被操着的是你吧，良树？”  
“唔……嗯……！”身体迎入性器的紧张和兴奋让村山的眼睫不停颤抖，甬道不受控制地绞紧，下腹因为快感的热流而痉挛。村山舔着嘴唇，用黏腻的腔调带笑地调侃，“刚好、刚好忠臣可以看看……哈……自己、嗯……是什么样子……对吧？”  
与安藤有着同样面容的村山带点茶色的卷发在桌子上铺散，他抬高下巴，湿润的黑眼睛在垂着的睫毛下看着安藤。衬衫的下摆处露出白皙的小腹和纤细的腰，因为绷紧而显出精悍的线条。  
性器进到了底，安藤让村山把腿缠在自己腰上，开始一下一下地顶弄。  
“我可……不像你。”安藤无意识地去捏村山的脸，平时他不会做这样亲昵的动作，“下流的小鬼……”  
村山怪笑着抠安藤的手背，腰迎合安藤抽插的动作轻轻摆动，“是、吗……？…嗯……是……不像……忠臣这种、性冷淡……啊…！那里！喂那、那里……再……哈……”  
村山蜷紧了脚趾，脚跟胡乱地敲安藤的腰，示意他动作的位置。  
安藤轻轻笑了笑，坚硬的性器不断地往村山的敏感带摩擦，润滑还有腺液在结合处弄出濡湿的声音。  
“呜……哇……超……舒服……”和意志无关，村山的眼角溢出泪水，被他自己擦去，总是含糊的声音里也带上哭腔一样的兴奋嗓音，村山伸手抚弄自己挺起的性器。  
前方的刺激让甬道收得更紧，安藤皱着眉在村山身体里冲撞，很快压着低喘达到高潮。村山还没有射，安藤一边继续缓慢地抽插，把这次出来的精液全部射完，一边覆上村山摆弄自己性器的手，拿指尖粗鲁地刺激顶端，终于让他也射出来，才退出了他的身体。  
“啊……”村山瘫在桌上喘气，下半身从小腹到腿根都脏兮兮的，身体还浮着温热的余韵，嘴里说出的却是抱怨，“果然、果然和忠臣做一点都不尽兴，真是只顾自己的家伙……”  
安藤不管他，把自己的下半身处理干净拉上西装裤的拉链才发现胯间的位置被村山的唾液弄湿，不太可能还这样穿着。  
村山摸到之前安藤放在烟灰缸上的烟，塞进自己嘴里抽了一口，然后从桌子上坐起来，“再来一次再来一次，这次让我做。”  
安藤放弃了自己的裤子，从村山嘴里抢过烟，咬住湿漉漉的滤嘴，“在哪？”  
村山扫了一圈，“沙发上？”

安藤仰躺在沙发上，还是裤子衬衫都好好穿着的样子，跨在他身上的村山因为嫌热，干脆连格子衫都脱掉，整个一丝不挂。  
“让你做的意思是，骑乘位？”安藤一只手枕在脑后，一只手夹着烟。  
村山吐出舌头，手按着安藤的胸口，“才不是，是要进到你的身体里把你操得哭出来的意思，哥哥。”  
安藤轻轻哼了一声，把快要吸尽的烟在地毯上按灭。村山把头凑在安藤胸前，隔着白色的衬衫舔安藤的乳头。  
安藤缓缓吐气，敏感点被拨弄的感觉让欲情在身体里再一次复苏，村山身体的重量正好压在下腹，让他耐不住挺动身体，蹭得村山身体里流出来的精液和腺液弄得裤子濡湿一片。  
“忠臣自己懒得碰别人的身体，但是很喜欢被别人碰的样子呢。”村山咬着一边的乳珠，另一边用手指搓弄着。  
安藤仰头，手指抓紧村山的头发，“这种事情……自己舒服不就好了。像你这种精力旺盛的学生……才会搞这么多花样……”  
村山倒是很受用的样子，笑嘻嘻地摸下去脱下忠臣的裤子，“无趣的社会人呐，做爱明明就和打架一样，过程越长才越有乐趣嘛。”  
“抖M。”忠臣说。  
再次对自家哥哥吐了吐舌头，村山爬起来支开安藤的腿。沾着湿淋淋的润滑，手指一点点没进甬道。  
安藤干脆把一条腿搭在沙发背上，更方便村山动作，村山兴致很好地亲了亲安藤的膝盖，认真去找他体内的敏感点。  
“是你那个忠犬太厉害的关系嘛，忠臣的身体比以前敏感好多啊？”手指深深浅浅地戳弄，穴口很快就放松到可以容纳两根手指，里面还不够似的热情地蠕动。  
“谁、知道……唔！”安藤喘息着，胸口上下起伏，被村山舔湿的部分可以看见底下仍然硬着的凸起。  
村山舔着嘴唇发笑，放开了手指的动作，三根手指插进去用力地搅动。  
“喂……！”安藤冲他吼，嗓音的沙哑却像刻意的勾引。  
村山伏下身蹭蹭安藤的脸颊，在他的皮肤上舔了舔，近距离看他的表情。和自己一样的面孔因为身份和经历显得成熟漠然，染上情欲的样子也有种说不出来的成年人的色气。  
“明明我也是成年人……”村山小声嘟囔，“为什么总说我像青春期的色小鬼……”他不满地舔上忠臣的眼角。  
安藤揪住了他的头发，“给我差不多一点……！”  
“哎哎哎好啦好啦马上——马上进去可以吗——”  
手指抽出来，村山把安藤的下半身抬起来了一点，自己的性器进入变得柔软的穴口，一下子进到了底。  
安藤被这一下弄得差点喘不过气，绷紧脖颈的线条过了一会儿才发出声音，“你这、混蛋……！”瞪村山的时候一滴眼泪从眼角滑落。  
始作俑者撑在他身体上方，看到安藤的眼泪开心地笑起来，“啊、这么快就哭了嘛……真没用啊忠臣哥哥……”  
“小鬼、你、啊、嗯……！”安藤没法继续说话，他弟弟生来就是喜爱暴力的家伙，每一下每一下像在打架一样撞进他的身体里。  
“唔……这样也好舒服……”村山眯着眼，摇头甩下汗滴，空出来的手摸进安藤的衬衫里，肆意地抓挠拧揉。  
安藤被身体里外的刺激弄得一片混乱，手掌按在眼睛上不让村山看到自己狼狈的样子，但反而是刘海和手掌半遮半掩的样子更诱人。  
像他自己说的，村山确实不像安藤，他享受让对方和自己都舒服的过程。虽说也说不上多有技巧，村山还是每一下都尽量往让安藤舒服的地方插入，然后因为火热的甬道带给自己的快感放开了声音喘息。  
“哈……怎么样……？”村山看着安藤在自己身下不自觉迎合的身体，苍白的皮肤上被抹上燥热的嫣红色，“要这样……才有趣嘛？你看你看，刚才那一下里面好紧……”  
“闭……嘴！”安藤的一只手仍覆在眼睛上，另一手无意识地扣住身下的沙发。  
看到对方嘴硬村山反而兴致更高，又笑又喘地在安藤身体里抽插。安藤没有被碰过的性器在两人腹间摩擦，从顶部的小口不断流出透明的前液。  
“好像……又是我要赢了。”村山强硬地拉开安藤遮着眼睛的手，对他说，“又是你先射啦，社会人。”  
沉迷于近乎暴力的性爱的村山的眼神天真又野性，安藤咬着牙，勾起一个不屑的冷笑，伸手扣住了他的后颈把他拉到自己眼前。  
“别高兴得太早，良树。”说着，安藤一口咬住村山的嘴唇，有意识地把身体绞紧。  
安藤捧着村山的头与他接吻，伸出舌头缠绵地舔过嘴唇齿龈和舌尖，村山的一股子暴戾像被融化一样，化成唇齿间溢出的柔软呻吟。安藤自己动着腰，直到感觉到村山在他体内射精，才放松了一点自制，坚硬的性器蹭着村山的肚腹跟着射出来。  
“你……”亲吻结束后村山红着脸瞪他，逞强的表情里带着一丝懊丧，“犯规……”  
“谁叫你还是接吻的时候会兴奋的小鬼呢。”安藤很好心情地伸手揉了揉弟弟的头发。  
村山咂了一下舌，从安藤身上爬起来，慢吞吞地去找自己的衣服，“啊啊因为忠臣耍诈，这次的钱我就不还喽。”  
“别说得好像你还过一样。把烟给我拿过来。”  
村山套好一身的衣服，准备离开路过沙发时才顺手把安藤的西装扔在一身凌乱的他身上。  
“那下次再见啦。”  
安藤没给他回应，伸手探进西装口袋里掏出烟盒和打火机。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
